Chute gravitationnelle
by funnyway
Summary: C'est bizarre... lança Wilson après un long silence bienveillant. Toutes ces étoiles qui n'existent même plus. Elles sont mortes depuis des centaines d'années et nous ne le savons même pas. House tourna son marshmallow grillé en le rapprochant doucement des braises brûlantes. C'est mieux que de ne pas être vu du tout, je suppose.


**Traduction :**_ Funnyway_

_**Spoilers :**__ se situe après la fin de la série tv._

_Une touche de philosophie, une touche de passion et beaucoup d'émotions… _

_L'histoire fait un clin d'œil au fait que House aurait pu choisir l'astrophysique comme discipline. Un beau parallèle de choix avec celui d'être avec Wilson. _

_Vous pouvez écouter « Two Thousand Years » de Billy Joel sous la proposition de l'auteur original._

* * *

**Auteur :** Cardio Necrosis

**Titre original : **Gravitational Collapse

* * *

**Chute gravitationnelle **

* * *

« C'est bizarre... » lança Wilson après un long silence bienveillant. « Toutes ces étoiles qui n'existent même plus. Elles sont mortes depuis des centaines d'années et nous ne le savons même pas. »

Il remua la bûche ardente dans le feu et l'espace d'un instant la flamme chancelante brilla à nouveau d'un vif éclat. House tourna son marshmallow grillé en le rapprochant doucement des braises brûlantes. Il aimait quand une couche croustillante se formait autour et que la sucrerie prenait une teinte un peu brunâtre.

« C'est mieux que de ne pas être vu du tout, je suppose. »

Comme Wilson fronçait les sourcils, House précisa :

« Les étoiles. Il y en a des billions que nous ne pouvons pas voir. »

Face au feu, le visage de Wilson se colorait d'ombres rouges au rythme du vacillement des flammes.

« Ça ne t'ennuie pas ? Des galaxies entières disparues… et que nous ne le sachions même pas ? Sans même qu'on ne le remarque ? »

House haussa les épaules. Wilson ajouta :

« Quand quelque chose meurt, ça devrait compter. »

Le marshmallow brûlait dans les flammes, House le laissa ramollir complètement.

« Ce qui compte c'est la vie, Wilson. Pas la mort. Si le seul moment où tu as de l'importance, c'est quand tu meurs, alors tu n'en as pas du tout. Il y a des étoiles qui se consument toujours et qui n'existent même pas à nos yeux. »

House coula son marshmallow sur un biscuit puis il ajouta un bout de chocolat qu'il enfonça dans la confiserie fondue. Wilson reprit :

« Alors nous sommes inutiles lorsque nous sommes vivants et notre mort ne compte pas ?

— Nous ne sommes pas des étoiles. » House ajouta un autre biscuit par-dessus le chocolat.

« C'est toi qui en fais une métaphore sur la vie.

— Eh, ce n'est pas moi qui fais de tout et n'importe quoi, un truc existentiel. »

Wilson ne contesta pas et House engloutit son biscuit. La bûche carbonisée éclata, projetant des éclats d'or autour d'elle. La fumée emplit les narines de House et piqua ses yeux. Il lécha ses doigts pour enlever toute trace de gourmandise. Debout sur la pierre, Wilson fit le tour du brasier. House voulut se relever à son tour, mais Wilson saisit son épaule pour l'en empêcher. Ses yeux étaient sombres comme à leur habitude, pourtant à la lumière du feu et au cœur de la nuit, House ne pouvait différencier la pupille de l'iris. Puis Wilson fondit sur lui et ravit sa bouche de ses lèvres gercées, laissant House interdit. Wilson resta un instant face à lui, sa main allant doucement de son épaule à sa nuque. Après ça, plus rien.

House inspira brusquement puis expira avec force, comme s'il respirait pour la première fois de sa vie. Il ne s'attendait pas à ça, mais alors pas du tout…

« Refais-le… » murmura-t-il dans une tendre supplique.

Avec un sourire, Wilson accéda à sa requête. Il avait un goût aussi chaleureux et rude que celui des flammes et de la fumée. Quelque part dans l'immense obscurité, les planètes tournoyaient pour former une étoile hypergéante jaune, dans un bruissement à peine perceptible et sans témoin pour le voir… pendant que sous un ciel d'étoiles, Wilson déshabillait House.

Sans personne alentour pour se plaindre du bruit, aucun des deux ne retenait leurs cris. House retraçait chaque centimètre de peau de Wilson, de ses mains, de ses lèvres, de sa langue. Il avait passé tellement de temps sans être enfoui au plus profond de Wilson, moite et emprisonné dans un sac de couchage qu'il ne pouvait plus attendre une seule seconde pour y remédier. Il n'avait jamais vu les marbrures fines telles une toile d'araignée invisible sur l'intérieur de sa cuisse ou le dessin des veines sous la peau douce de sa verge. Avant cette nuit-là, il n'avait jamais eu besoin de compter la fréquence ou de faire l'inventaire de toutes les manières de couper le souffle à Wilson, chaque fois qu'il le caressait du pouce au creux de la hanche. Il n'avait jamais été capable de rendre Wilson totalement muet grâce des baisers profonds ou de lui arracher des voyelles muettes, des cris et des larmes, son corps s'agitant, se crispant et finalement explosant de plaisir.

Des années passées à se désirer, sans possibilité de combler ce besoin, les avaient rendus avides de caresses. S'embrasser, se frôler, s'étreindre. Désespérément, lentement. Est-ce que Wilson s'était déjà enroulé autour des femmes de la même manière qu'avec lui ? House s'en fichait ! Mais il murmurait sa dévotion et serrait Wilson plus qu'il n'avait jamais étreint qui que ce soit. Il lui raconta des choses qu'il n'avait jamais confiées à quiconque et se sentit comme un noyé qui retrouve le souffle de vie quand Wilson poussa en lui jusqu'à la garde, comme personne ne l'avait jamais fait.

C'était leur monde, leur vie et leur moment. Ils s'accrochaient l'un à l'autre et quelque part là au-dehors, un système entier grandissait, tournoyait et absorbait la lumière de plusieurs soleils.

Ils ne firent pas attention au temps qui passe. Ils ne comptèrent pas les jours. Ils ne se préoccupèrent de rien. Ils dormaient quand ils étaient fatigués et se réveillaient quand leurs corps le décidaient. House restait éveillé tard et dormait longtemps, ce qui était nouveau. Ils mangeaient quand ils en avaient envie et ce qu'ils avaient envie. Ils allaient à la rivière nettoyer leurs vêtements, leurs corps, se laver l'un l'autre. L'eau était froide mais le soleil était chaud. De quel mois il s'agissait n'avait plus aucune importance, c'était simplement l'été. Ils utilisaient de la crème solaire le jour et du baume apaisant la nuit.

House s'était réveillé le torse collé au dos nu de Wilson, le nez enfoui dans ses cheveux ébouriffés jusqu'à ce que l'intéressé n'émerge du sommeil à son tour. House l'embrassa jusqu'à ce qu'ils fondent l'un sur l'autre. Comme la plupart du temps, ils passèrent la journée sans s'habiller. Pour House, la vie aurait toujours dû être comme ça. Et elle le serait, au minimum, jusqu'à la fin des temps.

Pourtant, ils avaient bien dû se rendre jusqu'à la ville la plus proche. Vivre tels des hédonistes au milieu des bois ne pourvoit pas à tout. Les achats se déroulèrent bien, hormis des enfants très agaçants juste devant eux dans la file. Wilson les avait fixés du regard durant toute l'attente.

Quelques heures plus tard, ils étaient nus à nouveau et House regardait le couché de soleil se refléter sur l'eau. Des couvertures sous lui et Wilson au-dessus, ses bras entourant son torse, sa hanche contre lui et sa jambe par-dessus les siennes.

« Ça m'a fait bizarre d'être au milieu des gens. » avoua House. Ils étaient seuls depuis très longtemps.

« C'était bruyant. Un vrai brouhaha…. Tout a une drôle d'odeur. » La voix de Wilson contre son oreille était basse et ses mains passèrent sous son nombril frôlant doucement la peau.

« Et puis les mioches ! » ajouta House en le regrettant aussitôt. Peut-être qu'il devrait arrêter de parler, il redoutait ce qu'allait répondre Wilson.

« Je ne veux pas d'enfants, House. »

Est-ce qu'il avait balancé ça juste parce qu'ils ne pouvaient pas avoir ? Est-ce qu'il affirmait ça parce que c'était ce que, lui, voulait entendre ?

« Tu en voulais pourtant. » Il ne pouvait jamais laisser couler quoi que ce soit, même quand c'était la meilleure chose à faire pour son propre bien.

« C'est vrai. Bon, je pensais que j'en voulais. Je n'en veux pas, House. En fait, je n'en voulais pas. Pas vraiment. » Sa main descendit plus bas, elle agrippa le sexe de House, caressant lentement la vie qui y circulait. « Je suis ici parce que j'en ai envie. Pendant vingt ans, j'ai… je t'ai fait passer en premier. Même avec Amber et si elle n'était pas… Elle voulait que j'arrête de partager. Toi aussi. Et nous savons tous les deux comment ça aurait fini. Je ne rêve pas d'une femme et d'avoir des enfants. C'est toi que je veux. » Il déposa un doux baiser dans le cou de House. « Et d'avoir mon poids en biscuits Oréos et jus de pomme. »

Quelque part, quelqu'un vit une étoile briller pour la première fois comme si elle brillait toujours et quand ils firent l'amour, House pleura.

* * *

Des semaines, des mois auparavant, avant que le soleil ne rougissent leurs épaules, ils avaient marché pendant des heures, prenant autant de pauses que la jambe de House le réclamait, sans avoir aucune idée de leur destination. Ils avaient marché parce qu'ils le pouvaient et parce qu'ils ne seraient bientôt plus en mesure de le faire.

Dans ses dernières volontés, House avait divisé à part égale entre Wilson et sa mère. Comment Blythe choisissait d'utiliser sa moitié, il n'en savait rien. Il ne voulait pas le savoir. Pour tout projet et tout futur, il était considéré comme mort. Ce n'était pas vraiment un mensonge pour être honnête. Wilson utilisait sa moitié pour eux – nourriture, provisions, motos. Il avait mis à jour ses dernières volontés, divisant tout ce qui avait de la valeur entre ses parents, ses frères et sœurs. Ils avaient discuté durant toute la randonnée, à un moment Wilson s'était retourné face à House, entrelaçant leurs mains pour dire :

« Je sais que tu ne vas pas vraiment trainer dans le coin, après moi. »

House n'avait pourtant touché mot sur l'après. Mais Wilson, bien que House répète le contraire, n'était pas un imbécile.

« Je suppose que tu vas essayer de me convaincre de déménager après ton départ, c'est ça ? Voler une identité et ouvrir un magasin au Canada ?

— Non » Wilson le fixait de ses grands yeux avec un sourire. « Je voulais seulement te dire que _je sais_. »

Après la vague de chaleur vint l'agréable brise et leurs baisers perdirent le goût de la crème solaire.

Quand Wilson toussait, House pensait à ce fameux moment qui viendrait tôt ou tard. Ça n'arriva pas brusquement, mais ce ne fut pas progressif non plus. Un jour, c'était juste devenu grave. Ils étaient tous les deux médecins, c'était limpide comme de l'eau de roche. Ils n'en parlaient pas, ils croisaient simplement chacun le regard de l'autre. Ils faisaient l'amour moins souvent alors leurs gestes étaient plus doux et ils prenaient tout leur temps. Après, Wilson était saisi de spasmes, parfois pendant une heure. Il ne pleurait jamais, il était juste pris de tremblements.

Vingt ans c'est long pour amasser des souvenirs. Assez pour se les rappeler durant des heures chaque jour, corps enlacés. Ils ne se quittaient jamais, leurs yeux s'illuminant de souvenirs. House racontait l'histoire cachée derrière chaque cicatrice pendant que Wilson l'embrassait. Puis c'était au tour de Wilson.

Ils s'étaient déjà embrassés une fois, à la fête d'enterrement de célibataire de Wilson. Karamel les en avait défiés. Pendant six secondes, House avait eu le goût sur la langue du rire de Wilson et de la vodka. Dix secondes plus tard, ils se tenaient très proches l'un de l'autre, pris d'un fou rire et House aurait pu en profiter pour aller plus loin. Il ne l'avait pas fait.

La première chanson que House avait jouée sur le piano après l'infarctus était « Two Thousand Years » de Billy Joel. Wilson avait massacré le second couplet mais House n'en avait soufflé mot.

Une fois, House avait convaincu Wilson de fumer de l'herbe avec lui et House l'avait laissé prétendre que c'était à cause de lui. Ils étaient passés _d'hilares devant les publicités_ à _totalement en sueur_, à leurs bouches se rencontrant et ils étaient allés se coucher ensemble, leurs pyjamas collés à la peau. Puis Wilson avait disparu avant que House ne se réveille. Peut-être que ce dernier n'aurait pas dû agir comme si rien ne s'était passé. Ils n'avaient jamais plus fumé ensemble après cette soirée, même pas après le cancer.

Diner avec Danny n'avait pas été aussi horrible que House l'avait prédit. Danny avait ris à tout ce qu'il disait. Il avait été gentil avec House. Wilson avait été si reconnaissant qu'il ne s'était pas plaint à House de lui faire payer son repas pendant un mois.

Une seule fois, Wilson était entré dans la chambre de House quand celui-ci vivait dans le loft pour partager son lit. S'il n'y avait pas eu de larme, ses yeux étaient rougis et gonflés. Ils s'étaient seulement serrés l'un contre l'autre et House n'avait jamais demandé pourquoi.

Tous ces souvenirs les avaient conduits à ce moment précis où assis l'un contre l'autre, observant le soleil couchant d'une fin de printemps, Wilson avait déclaré :

« On peut s'en aller ensemble. »

Ils n'étaient pas stupides. A eux deux, ils avaient assez de connaissances sur les obscures maladies et les tumeurs pour défier plusieurs hôpitaux. La météo vira au mauvais temps, la santé de Wilson aussi. Une nuit, le regard rivé dans les yeux de l'autre, couchés sur le côté, leurs torses réunis… un flot de larmes se déversa. Le lendemain, ils empaquetèrent leurs affaires et sans un mot enfourchèrent leurs motos.

Un soir, alors qu'ils revenaient de la ville, à peine la béquille de la moto posée, House s'était collé contre Wilson. Les vêtements défaits, en faisant attention de ne pas renverser la moto, il s'était mené seul jusqu'à un lent mais puissant orgasme.

Alors qu'ils prenaient le chemin de la ville pour la dernière fois, Wilson avait couché House sur le siège, baissé son jean juste sous ses fesses puis s'était libéré à son tour de ses vêtements. Enfoui au plus profond du corps de son amant, il poussait et hurlait. House, les yeux rivés sur le miroir de la moto, n'avait pas réussi à discerner si l'expression de Wilson révélait de la souffrance ou du plaisir.

Wilson avait besoin de voir certains membres de sa famille. House avait des médicaments à planquer. La fin arriva brusquement, plus rapide et plus lente qu'ils ne l'avaient anticipée.

Les hôtels et les motels sur le chemin de Princeton étaient plus confortables que House ne s'en souvenait. Le trafic, lui, était pire. Sans Wilson, son ennui était multiplié par dix et quand celui-ci revint, House en fut soulagé.

* * *

Maintenant, il est temps.

House met en place les perfusions. Wilson range ses vêtements et House fait de même. Wilson grimpe sur lui, embrasse et mords son torse, ses oreilles, ses lèvres. Il est mince, pâle. Il siffle quand il respire et ses lèvres sont gercées. Les doigts de House parcourent chaque centimètre de peau. ils caressent son visage et ses cuisses. Les deux amants se goûtent, se caressent.

Wilson le chevauche, prenant chaque centimètre de House en lui. Il est lent, agonisant, il est faible. Le lit craque, le mur cogne et ils gémissent. Vivre dans la nature ne leur a pas appris le silence.

Ou peut-être qu'ils ont été silencieux trop longtemps.

D'une certaine manière, c'est exaltant de faire l'amour et de savoir que Wilson n'est pas seulement la dernière personne avec qui il le fera mais bien que ce sera la dernière fois de toutes. C'est rassurant de certitude. Il y a de la consolation dans le fait d'avoir un dernier amour, de contrôler comment, quand et avec qui. Ces derniers moments d'existence, son dernier cri de plaisir, sa dernière fois à creuser le doux matelas des talons et à serrer le torse de Wilson, avant de dériver vers le néant et ce fut, en tous points, parfait.

Wilson s'effondra, souriant, gémissant et murmurant des mots d'affection contre la gorge de House.

Wilson avait fait la paix avec ceux pour qui il en avait besoin et ses adieux. House s'était occupé de ça plusieurs mois auparavant. Ils avaient maintenant laissés leur marque, l'un comme l'autre, sur leur entourage. Le monde. Ce moment-là était le dernier.

La morphine attendait dans les sacs, patiemment. Pas de peur, pas de pause. Pas de chant ou de pleurs. Juste posée là pendant qu'ils se serrent l'un contre l'autre, se caressent du regard et murmurent des souvenirs dans la bouche l'un de l'autre.

Ne plus avoir de temps c'est avoir tout le temps du monde.

Accrochés l'un à l'autre, tandis que la morphine s'infiltre avec de doux sourires et des caresses aimantes.

House s'était imaginé sa mort des centaines de fois.

Il l'avait vue éblouissante, ses feux clignotant sur une route glissante de pluie, perdant le contrôle de sa moto et brisant du verre.

Il l'avait sentie pleine d'ivresse, avalant des pilules amères et du whisky brulant, tombant de plus en plus vite dans le brouillard et comme dernière pensée cohérente une furieuse et saisissante inquiétude d'avoir été trop loin.

Il l'avait devinée résonnante de coups de pistolet et avec une douleur fulgurante.

Il l'avait entraperçue gravée dans la peau, le métal de sa moto crissant comme une sirène, ses os se brisant et un goût de cuivre dans la bouche, chaud et épais.

Il s'était même vu goûter à un flingue.

Parfois c'était douloureux, violent, parfois c'était silencieux, calme. Pourtant, de toutes les nombreuses morts qu'il avait eues en tête et quel que soit la manière dont cela arrivait, il y avait eu une constante.

Il avait toujours été seul.

Sauf que le moment venu, il ne l'était pas. Il était plongé dans les grands, beaux yeux sombres de Wilson et il embrassait sa bouche humide et rose. Les larges mains de Wilson recouvraient les siennes et les gens de la chambre à côté avaient mis de la musique, quelque chose que House pouvait presque reconnaitre. La lumière de la lune et le panneau bleu électrique du motel éclairaient faiblement la fenêtre.

« Pourquoi m'avais-tu rejoins dans le lit, Wilson ? »

Il sourit, pressant ses lèvres sur le bout de son nez.

« J'avais invité Sam à sortir. Et je savais que, enfin… je pensais que cela voulait dire que nous deux, tout ça, était hum… impossible. »

House rit, rapprochant leurs bouches. Il y eut une pointe de langue.

« Tu es un imbécile.

— Je sais

— Nous deux, ça a _toujours_ été possible.

— Je sais. »

House tenait le visage de Wilson en coupe, il effleura sa joue du pouce.

« Je t'aime, Wilson. » souffla-t-il, les larmes aux coins des yeux, un grand sourire se dessinant sur ses lèvres. « Je t'ai toujours aimé. »

Le sourire de Wilson fit craquer ses lèvres mais emplit le cœur de House de chaleur.

« Je t'aime aussi, House. »

Quelque part, la lumière fuse et une étoile meurt, son éclat parcourt une impossible distance de plusieurs siècles jusqu'à nous. Au même moment une femme de ménage trouve deux hommes enlacés dans la mort, les yeux fermés pour l'éternité.

* * *

FIN

* * *

_Funnyway : Dur, dur de ne pas verser sa larme sur la fin, non ? Personnellement, j'ai craqué en la lisant._


End file.
